


Propose: Name

by uritaeyeon



Series: Propose - Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Vignette/Erza iri dengan keluarga Bisca dan ia ingin secepatnya juga berkeluarga dengan Jellal. Tapi ia masih waras dan punya malu untuk tidak melamar kekasihnya duluan. Sayangnya Jellal hanya sibuk pada Crime Sorcière. Menyebalkan sekali./JErza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propose: Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo

 

Langit cukup berawan hari ini. Cuaca juga tidak terlalu panas. Bukankah suasana yang seperti ini cocok jika kita habiskan dengan berkencan? Uh pasti menyenangkan.

Tapi gadis berambut _scarlet_ ini hanya diam termenung di meja bar. Menaruh kepalanya di meja dengan pasrah seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk paling sial sedunia.

"Ada apa, Erza? Kau terlihat lemas." Mira bertanya sembari mengelap gelas yang baru ia cuci. Hari ini sahabat—sekaligus rival—tercintanya hanya diam bergeming seperti tak ada niat untuk hidup. Bahkan dari pagi hari aura yang ia tunjukkan adalah suram. Seperti ada awan mendung di atas kepalanya.

Ada apa ini? Mira sangat bingung.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Gadis berumur 20 tahun itu kini malah melirik pasangan Alzack-Bisca dari kejauhan melalui ekor matanya. Kenapa mereka berdua—dengan Asuka berarti bertiga—terlihat sangat bahagia di matanya? Erza mendadak iri.

Umurnya memang masih 20 tahun. Tapi umur kekasihnya sudah 27 tahun.

Ah sebentar. Sepertinya Erza mengharapkan sesuatu dari seseorang.

"Dan kenapa kau menatap mereka dengan pandangan seperti itu hm?" Tanpa Erza sadari Mira sudah berpindah dan duduk di sebelahnya. Malah ikut-ikutan menaruh kepalanya di meja dan menatap Erza.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ...," Erza menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menghela napas panjang. Sedangkan di sisi lain Mira masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kau iri?"

"Dengan jujur aku bilang 'iya'."

"Suruh Jellal melamarmu."

"Ia terlalu sibuk dengan Crime Sorci _è_ re."

"Datangi saja. Bukankah _guild_ itu sudah menjadi _guild_ resmi dan menetap di suatu daerah tak jauh dari Magnolia?"

"Apa kau sedang menyuruhku untuk melamarnya?"

"Oh ayolah. Sampaikan saja bahwa kau tidak ingin berada dalam hubungan ini terlalu lama dan blablabla. Mudah kan?"

"Omong kosong. Berani bertaruh?"

"Menjadi pelayanku seharian. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Erza pun beranjak dan menatap Mira agak lama. Seolah berkata 'kau yakin?'. Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Mira dan membuatnya mendadak pening. Gadis di hadapannya ini mungkin gadis terberani yang pernah ada, tapi tidak dengan urusan percintaan. Dan dengan satu tendangan, Mira mengusir Erza dari _guild_.

**X.x.X**

Suara ketukan tiga kali di pintu membuat _guild_ yang hanya beranggotakan kurang dari 20 orang ini terdiam hening. Bukannya membukakan pintu mereka semua hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain seolah berkata 'cepat sana kau saja yang buka pintunya'.

Sepuluh detik semenjak ketukan terakhir akhirnya pintu itu terbuka sendiri dan menampilkan sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata mereka semua.

"Erza!" seru salah seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri seseorang yang ia panggil 'Erza' dan mengamit lengannya.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu Jellal kan?" sahut gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan ketika Erza baru membuka mulutnya.

Erza mengangguk malu.

"Ah biar kuantarkan calon Nyonya Fernandes ini ke ruangan _master_ dari _guild_ Crime Sorcière."

Wajah Erza pun tak ada bedanya dengan warna rambutnya sendiri.

**X.x.X**

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan _guild_ dan jarang menemuimu." Erza hanya mengangguk maklum. Wajar saja. Kekasihnya ini kan _master_ _guild_. Pasti sibuk. Apalagi _guild_ itu kan baru saja diresmikan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau marah?" Jellal pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tidak."

Siapapun tahu bahwa Erza berbohong.

Jellal hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. Ia merasa Erza ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi.

Merasa jengah karena ditatap terus-menerus, Erza pun mengalah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia dan Jellal saling berhadapan. Wajahnya ditekuk dan raut cemburu pun terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada setumpuk kertas."

Ugh jantung Erza seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang.

"Tapi ayolah—"

"Temani aku ke bukit." Jellal melengggang begitu saja meninggalkan Erza di belakangnya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu cemburu. Raut wajah wanitanya itu sangat lucu dan membuatnya tertawa kecil. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Erza sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mendadak naik.

"Jellal!"

**X.x.X**

Jellal dan Erza kini duduk di sebuah bangku di bukit kecil di pinggiran kota. Sementara Erza tetap memasang raut cemberutnya, Jellal mengagumi lazuardi yang mulai menunjukkan lembayungnya yang berwarna-warni.

"Daripada menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, lebih baik arahkan netramu pada langit petang ini," ujar Jellal bahkan tak melirik Erza sedikit pun.

Erza ingin sekali berteriak. Ia datang jauh-jauh—walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh juga sih—ke sini hanya karena ia merindukan Jellal setengah mati. Tapi ia malah diperlakukan seperti ini. Siapa yang tidak kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu."

"Herannya aku tetap menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan bisakah kau berkata sesuatu yang membuatku senang?"

"Kau ingin aku berkata apa Scarlet-ku?" Jellal kini menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Erza sabar. Manik coklat meneduhkannya menatap manik coklat Erza yang lebih gelap.

"Apapun." Erza memalingkan wajahnya.

_Kenapa tidak bilang 'maukah kau menikah denganku' saja? Menyebalkan! Aku jadi ingat taruhanku kan. Yah walaupun aku memang ingin menjadi istrinya. Tapi kita kan sudah saling mengenal lama sekali, walaupun baru berpacaran selama beberapa bulan, bukankah itu waktu yang lebih dari cukup bagi kita untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain?_

"—za?"

_Aku kan_ —

"Erza?"

"Eh apa?" Erza menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap bingung. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya melamun. Uh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi," kata pemuda itu. Erza hanya terdiam. Malas membahas apa yang baru saja ia lamunkan—dan tentunya ia tak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Jellal melirik wanitanya itu dari ekor matanya. Sepertinya Erza masih kesal, simpulnya. Ia kembali menatap langit. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu," mulainya. Erza mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Apa?"

"Ubah namamu. Aku tidak suka," balas Jellal tajam. Erza mendadak bingung. _Hah apa katanya?_

"Maksudmu?" Oh ya Tuhan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin mengambil apa yang telah aku beri," sahut Jellal lagi.

"Berhubungan dengan namaku?" Erza terdiam sebentar, "'Scarlet'?"

"Iya. Ubah sana." Erza memasang wajah datar. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Jadi namaku hanya 'Erza' saja, begitu? Apa sih aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini."

"Ubah saja. Scarlet-mu kauganti. Jadi 'Fernandes' misalnya?"

"Hah?"

"Mau ya namamu kuubah menjadi 'Erza Fernandes'?"

Ups, Mira memenangkan taruhan.

**Owari**


End file.
